Painting a Star
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: The Super Turbo Automotive Robot, known as STAR, tries her hand at painting, with funny results. *Oneshot*


Painting a Star

The Super Turbo Automotive Robot, known as STAR, tries her hand at painting, with funny results.

Author's Note: Ello again my readers. This is just something funny that popped into mah head. Let's see what happens.

Disclaimer: Knight Rider isn't mine. It belongs to the late Glen A. Larson. Also, STAR isn't mine either. She's the property of Sky Blue Star who goes by LuckyBlueStar. Thank you again for letting me use her in my stories!

NOTE: If you all don't know who STAR is go read Knight STAR and Survival KITT By Sky Blue Star. Otherwise you won't get it.

It was quiet at F.L.A.G HQ. There haven't been any major assignments so most of the staff took the day off. Michael Knight was in his room sleeping. His daughter Cara Knight was shopping with Bonnie Barstow at the local mall. With nothing else to do, the two A.I's, KITT and STAR decided to relax today. Or at least one of them tried too. KITT was taking a power-nap when the sound of rock music blasted its way into his Audio Sensors. He powered on and groaned. "I don't believe this... I told her not to play that garbage so loud!" KITT drove out of the garage and saw STAR moving about. He was about to yell at her to turn it down when he noticed seven paint cans scattered about and a giant piece of paper on the ground. He also saw that STAR was covered bumper to tailpipe with different colored paint. No trace of Silver was seen on the Trans Am as she moved about. STAR was singing to the rock music as she drove over the spilled cans of paint and moved on the giant paper. Was she painting a picture? KITT sighed and honked his horn three times, getting her attention as she turned down the music.

"Hi Sleepy-Head! Have a good nap?"

"...Well I was until that loud sorry excuse of music blasted in my Audio Sensors! STAR can't you tone it down?!"

STAR backed away from him a little. "Wow... Someone's grumpy today. Heh, sorry about that."

KITT sighed electroniclly and looked around her. "Just don't have it so loud please. And what are you doing anyways?"

"Painting."

"I can see that. You're covered in paint and you have paint all over the place."

"It's a part of my art."

"And your art is painting yourself in different colors?"

"Yes. All a part of my art. Hehe."

If KITT had eyes he'd roll them. "What is it that you're trying to paint anyway?"

"This. See?" STAR backed away and revealed a misshapen drawing of a giant yellow star with three different colored stars surrounding it. And it looked like a rainbow was trailing behind all of them. KITT had to admit it, he was impressed. "This honestly looks good STAR. Albeit a little..." STAR moved closer to him. "A little what? Critique my work!" "Well... It looks alright. That's all I can say."

Her blue scanner lit up in happiness. "Aw! Thank you KITT! Hey, Wanna try painting too?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's fun!"

"No thank you. I'd rather not get dirtied with paint."

"Aww..." She looked at him and got a idea in her CPU. "Hm, speaking of paint, you need some color." STAR lightly bumped KITT's side door, getting some of the paint on him. He backed up quickly and revved his engine in irratation. "STAR! You got paint on me!" Was it just him, or was she giggling at him? "That's the point." STAR then drove in a circle and lightly tapped KITT on his other side door and fender, getting more paint on him. "There! Now you look better. Black is such a dull color." KITT stuttered and made his engine growl. "It just so happens that I LIKE basic black!" He then backed up some more and ran into a can filled with black paint , making the paint splatter all over STAR's right side. "HEY! It took me hours to look like a rainbow!"  
"All a part of your 'art' right? I think it looks better on you."

"Oh you little!" STAR then quickly turned around and spun her back wheels, making pink paint splatter all over KITT's front bumper and hood. She turned back around and started 'laughing' at him. "You look like a girl!" The now Pink Trans Am did a 180 and made some grey paint splatter over STAR's hood. She stopped laughing and made her engine huff in annoyance. "Really? Grey?! I HATE GREY!" "Well you should've thought of that before you dumped pink paint on me." KITT smirked in his CPU. STAR could be such a kid at times. He watched as she drove next to him, sideswiping him and causing some of the grey paint to rub off on him. He drove on some blue paint and activated his Ski Mode, with his tires spinning KITT rubbed the paint on STAR's side, leaving a blue streak of paint slowly dripping off of her. She then sped up and hit a can of purple paint, causing it to fly in the air and land on top of KITT's roof, the paint slowly pouring down covering him all over. KITT sped up and hit a can of orange paint at her, but she dodged it and it ended up on her drawing. She watched as the painting was ruined by the orange paint. "MY PAINTING! KITT YOU BUTTWIPE! IMA PAINT YOU FULLY PINK FOR THAT!" "You dodged the can so it's your fault for that. Not mine!" He suddenly rammed some yellow paint in front of her, making it splash all over her scanner and hood. At this point she yelled out in frustration.

"Of all the dirty little-THIS MEANS WAR!"

"Bring it on you Rainbow brat!"

So for the next hour KITT and STAR threw all kinds of different colored paint at each other. Both Trans Ams spun around each other trying to cover the other with the most paint. At this point Michael, Cara, and Bonnie were watching them fight and throw cans of paint at each other. "Um... Should we stop them?" Cara asked. "I don't know if we should. This is a full on paint war here." Said Michael. "I can't believe this... I just bought that paint!" Bonnie stomped up to them and pulled out a whistle, blowing into it. It got both A.I's attention as they stopped fighting.

"What the hell are you two doing?! You got paint everywhere and most of it is on you!"

KITT and STAR turned to look at each other, then at the mess they made. Different colored paint was everywhere. Some of it was on the walls, on the trees, even on the garage. They both turned back around and started yelling at each other.

"KITT this is your fault!"

"My fault?! STAR If you would've just turned down your rock music this wouldn't had happened!"

"It's still your fault! You ruined my painting!"

"It was crappy anyways!"

"IT WAS A WORK OF ART BUTTWIPE!"

"A WORK OF CRAP IS MORE LIKE IT!"

"YOU STILL RUINED IT! IT TOOK ME HOURS TO MAKE THOSE STARS!"

"YOU RUINED YOUR OWN DAMN ART BRAT! NO I DON'T CALL THAT ART, I CALL IT A LACK OF TALENT!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE TALENT UNLIKE YOU, YOU PINKY!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"YOU HEARD ME! WANNA FIGHT PINKY?!"

"BRING IT BRAT!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Bonnie yelled at the top of her lungs. Both A.I's stared at her in shock and slowly backed up a little. Michael and Cara had shocked looks on their faces. They never seen Bonnie that pissed off before. "Damn... She's mad. And she got paint on her new pants." Said Michael. "Now isn't a good time to tell her that." Said Cara. They watched as bonnie kept yelling and scolding them. "Listen you two, I don't care what the reason is! You two had no right fighting each other! You know better than that! So both of you face each other and aplogize now."

"But-" KITT was interrupted by Bonnie when she walked closer to them. "I said NOW!"

KITT sighed and turned so he was facing STAR. He took a second to look around him and noticed how much damage they both made. Not only that he saw the painting ruined with orange paint. "STAR... I'm sorry... I...shouldn't have ruined your painting and critizied it."  
"I'm sorry too KITT... I shouldn't have spilled paint all over you and called you names. And I shouldn't had have my music so loud... Forgive me?" She got close to KITT and rubbed her front bumper on his, making a slight purring sound in her engine, with KITT doing the same.  
"Already did my friend."

"Aw. They made up." Cara smiled as did Michael. "I'm glad they did. Otherwise we'd have to be referre's to them." Cara laughed and shook her head. "That's true." Bonnie smiled at the rainbow colored Trans Ams. "See? That wasn't so bad. Now no more little spats out of you two okay?"  
"I pomise Miss. Barstow!"  
"It won't happen again Bonnie."

"Good. Now you two need to clean up. You both look like a rainbow." Said Bonnie.

KITT and STAR took one more look at each other and started laughing electroniclly.  
"We do look silly." Said KITT. "It looks like a elf threw up rainbows on you!" STAR said with laughter in her voice. "Look who's talking STAR." "Oh ha ha KITT." STAR then drove up to Cara and Michael. "Hey! We can't clean up all of this by ourselves. Mind helping us Cara?" The girl laughed and nodded. "Sure. I don't mind helping. Wanna help Dad?" "Uhh... I was just on my way to somewhere..." KITT suddenly drove up and bumped Michael, getting some paint on his shirt and pants. "What the?! KITT!" "Well now you have to help Michael." KITT snickered.  
"What's the matter Mr. Knight? Scared you'll get dirty?" Teased STAR. "Very funny you two." Cara then ran to get the water hoses and two big buckets along with some soap and wax for the A.I's. "Time to clean up Rainbow Brites!" "That's cold you know." Said STAR. Everyone laughed as Bonnie started to walk back to her room. Michael saw her leaving and called out for her. "Hey Bonbon! You're not going to help?" She turned around and stuck her tongue out. "Sorry! I'm not getting anymore paint on me!" Apparently she noticed the little spots of paint on her pants and cursed as she walked away. "Oh well... Come on let's clean up." Said Michael. He felt something hit his back and rubbed his hand on the wet substance. He groaned and turned around to see Cara and STAR snickering. "Ohh! You think that's funny?! I'll show you funny!" He sprayed water on the both of them while he laughed like a maniacal man. KITT chuckled and decided to spray STAR with water from his windshield wipers. "Oops. Sorry STAR!" "You did that on purpose!" STAR drove up and sprayed KITT with water from her own windshield wipers. Cara laughed and sprayed water in the air, hitting both her father and KITT. "WATER FIGHT!" Everyone laughed as they fought each other with the water and soap mixure.

A few hours later the place was cleaned up, no signs of paint could be seen. Michael and Cara left to clean up themselves. KITT and STAR were all clean from the paint and was outside relaxing. KITT felt bad about ruining STAR's drawing so he lightly tapped her door with his door.

"STAR?"

"Yeah KITT?"

"I feel awful about what I did to your painting. And about what I said too..."

STAR giggled. "It's okay KITT. You already aplogized."

"But I want to make it up to you. Maybe... Next time I can help you paint some real stars?"

"Aww, Thank you KITT. I'd like that." She moved closer to him and 'nuzzled' him in her own way. KITT chuckled as his scanner lit up a little. "As long as you don't throw anymore pink paint on me." STAR chuckled and moved her tires a little. "Don't worry I won't. And the same goes to you. No more grey."

"I won't you brat."

"You the brat." Both of them started laughing as they looked up at the night sky that was filled with bright stars of different colors.

AN: Again thank you LuckyBlueStar/SkyBlueStar for letting me borrow STAR for this fic! All credit goes to her! R&amp;R Please!


End file.
